Mobile augmented reality (MAR) applications provide users with a view of an actual environment that is superimposed with virtual elements (referred to herein as “MAR objects”). Such MAR applications may include games, such as battlefield simulations.
During MAR application performance, users (e.g., players) may be mobile and view an augmented environment through their respective display devices. Moreover, users of such devices may interact with each other, as well as with objects provided by the MAR application. Such interactions may include aiming and shooting virtual ballistics at targets (e.g., virtual objects, and/or other players).
Currently, challenges exist in providing augmented reality to multiple users, and in the management of information associated with such augmented reality.